


Self Control

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, MiloShipFest, Songfic, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Milo vive atormentándose con la muerte de su creadora y amante y va en búsqueda del vampiro al que cree causante de todo, Afrodita.MiloShipFest 2019Promp Songfic
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Fanfic hecho para el Miloshipfest 2019 y publicado originalmente en Sanint Seiya Yaoi foro.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a Waterfenix.
> 
> Nota: Este fic esta enlazado a otro llamado Vampire Masquerade, pero se puede leer de forma totalmente independiente.

**Self Control**

  
  
  


_Capitulo 1_

  
  
  
  
  


_Oh la noche, es mi mundo  
Luces de la ciudad, chicas pintadas,  
En el día, nada importa  
El tiempo de la noche es adulador_

  
  
  
Lo había estado buscando desde hace tiempo. Desde que ella se fue…  
Me había dejado solo, a mi suerte.  
Noche tras noche vagaba o por lo menos así había sido desde que decidí salir de la catacumba de la vieja edificación donde me había llevado, donde había _nacido_.  
  
  
Al principio ese lugar fue mi mundo. Era como un recién nacido aferrado al seno de su madre.  
Ella me había llevado ahí sin mi consentimiento, claro. Pero la ame desde el primer momento en el que la vi con su cabello rojo recogido y sus ojos llameantes mirándome con locura contenida, la ame más desde que me permitió beber de su sangre.  
  
  
Ahora ella no estaba y ‘él’ era el único culpable. Eso me repetía cada noche. Cada despertar. Tenía que ir tras él y hacerlo pagar.  
  
  
Iba por la calle sin rumbo fijo, esperando simplemente encontrarlo en alguna esquina. ¿Cómo encuentras a un vampiro? Me parece que solo lo haces si este desea ser encontrado.  
No tenía suerte en seguir su rastro, no sabía ni como era, nunca me permitió verlo en sus recuerdos, solo sentirlo ¿De qué me servía eso ahora que lo buscaba ara vengarme?  
  
  
Parecía un lastimero cadáver con mi ropa y mi cabello llenos de polvo. Sin rumbo fijo, sin propósito. Y es que ¿Qué realmente quería hacer? ¿Qué haría de tenerlo en frente? ¿Podría él devolvérmela, querría?  
  
  
Doble hacia la izquierda el hambre me atenazaba, pero no había encontrado a algún vagabundo que pudiese desangrar. Y me rehusaba a ir tras una víctima del que fue mi mundo. Algún ladrón serviría mejor, pero tampoco era yo un justiciero ni me apetecía serlo.  
  
  
¿Debería renunciar y dejarme morir? Era de verdad patética mi existencia. Todo propósito se había ido con ella ¿Qué me sostenía en pie? Era acaso el deseo de volver a verla, el masoquista goce de mi sufrimiento que me recordaba que alguna vez latió en mi pecho un corazón humano y mortal o quizá el deseo obsceno de venganza o el morbo de conocerle. No lo sabía ni lo entendía.  
  
  
Pero esa era mi rutina, noche tras noche. Veía pasar a las personas escondido entre las sombras. Solía admirar a algunas mujeres que cada noche ostentaban y adornaban alguna esquina, alguna taberna, algún teatro. Vestidas con elegantes y suntuosos vestidos, hasta las telas más vaporosas y exuberantes, mirando y casi probando las curvas de su desnudez.  
  
  
Estaba tan cerca y tan lejos de la mortalidad, tanto que mi interior hervía del deseo de hacer mía esa frágil mortalidad de esas mujeres. Tomar para mí su vida. Casi me desesperaba esa idea, el sentir su vida apagarse pero a la vez fundirse en mí.  
  
  
Y cada noche huía de mi deseo que queda oculto y guardado en esas catacumbas donde dormía sin dormir y los pensamientos escocían mi cabeza.  
  
  
Para resurgir en la noche, en mi despertar con más ímpetu en la oscuridad.  
  
  
  


_En la noche, no hay control  
Algo traspasa las paredes  
Vestida de blanco, mientras caminas  
Calle abajo, de mi alma_

  
  
  
Y una noche paso, cedí a mis impulsos. Baje como cada noche a la villa, las vi ahí, tan hermosas, imágenes vivas del pecado y el amor. Y me enloqueció el pensamiento de cualquier hombre mundano tocándolas, poseyéndolas, sin merecerlo. Esas vidas que tanto amaba admirar, siendo mancilladas por cualquiera.  
  
  
Y no lo soporte. Una a una las atraje hacia mí y me sacie como nunca antes, con el festín de la noche, la celebración oscura de los sentido, el deseo voraz de hacer mío algo que no pertenecería nunca más.  
  
  
Sentí su sangre llenar mi cuerpo y mi alma. También sentí algo parecido a la culpa. ¿Qué contemplaría ahora, con qué vida llenaría el vacío de mi muerte?  
  
  
Estreche el ultimo cuerpo en mis brazos sintiendo como aún estaba tibio, ero su corazón se había apagado.  
  
  
Y lo sentí por primera vez, fue como una descarga eléctrica en el corazón sentí el imperioso deseo, más como una orden, de volver hacia atrás, como si fuese a encontrar allí todas las respuestas a mis penas. Así lo hice, mire atrás y le vi. Una figura alta y estilizada cubierta por una capucha blanca no veía su rostro a pesa de mis ojos, era como un velo psíquico que lo cubría. Que me impedía ver más allá del blanco inmaculado que lo vestía.  
  
  
  
Me levante dejando caer al suelo el cuerpo inerte de quien decía amar con locura hace unos minutos atrás. Me sentí abrumado por el deseo de ir a esa figura, esa efigie, humana y a la vez etérea que parecía observarme atentamente.  
  
  
Di unos pasos hacia adelante, pero en u parpadeo se había ido. Yo me sentía abrumado todos mis sentidos estaban algo adormecidos una sensación de familiaridad llego a mí, no me había olvidado del todo mis sensaciones experimentadas en mi vida mortal aunque me pareciese tan lejana, lo que sentía se parecía mucho al sopor que da un orgasmo, y la pérdida parcial de mis sentidos también me recordaba a lo que era estar ebrio.  
  
  
Volví a dar unos pasos trastabillando, me sentía torpe a pesar de mis _poderes_ de vampiro. Sentía mis extremidades lánguidas y torpes. Aun así decidí seguir en su búsqueda. Avance apoyado en la pared, -dejando leves rasguños en esta con mis afiladas uñas al intentar asirme- por la oscura callejuela, intente utilizar el olfato, pero era completamente inútil, los vampiros no despedíamos algún olor en particular, cuando nos alimentábamos producíamos una especie de almizcle que hacía que la víctima entrara en una especie de trance sumergida en el éxtasis, pero quien quiera que fuese se había alimentado horas antes o no lo había hecho aún ya que no había más que olores de mortales a mi derredor.  
  
  
Al salir de la callejuela lo vi parado al otro lado de la avenida, no sabía si me estaba esperando y si este fuese el caso, so sabia bajo qué propósito lo hacía.  
  
  
Esperó a que estuviera a mitad de la avenida, sentía como era observado por esa figura sin rostro, se giró hacia un lado y camino hacia donde yo sabía que era un callejón. Su capa en el medio de la oscuridad era como un destello vaporoso siendo engullido por el negro profundo del callejón, como si este fuese una gigantesca boca demoníaca.  
  
  
Trate de ir más a prisa para no perderlo, me recargue en la orilla de la pared mi uñas chirriaron contra la piedra cuando casi perdí el equilibrio, levante mi rostro y lo vi al fondo, una mano enguantada en blanco pareció llamarme, me acerque, mis pasos resonaban entre el agua y el barro, me detuve a unos pasos y comprobé que su capa no se había manchado, como si hubiese llegado flotando.  
  
  
Llevo sus manos enguantadas a la capucha de su capa y lentamente la hizo para atrás retirándola por completo y dejándome, al fin, ver su rostro.  
Rizos dorados adornaban su cabeza, perfectamente ensortijados, como los de las muñecas de porcelana, relucían entre la escasa luz. Sus grandes ojos enmarcados por pestañas tupidas y doradas destellaban, entre una extraña combinación de un azul casi trasparente y un violeta intenso, uno era adornado por un lunar. Me quede anonadado en esa mirada, como si no existiese nada más en este mundo que ese perfecto ser y su violácea mirada, hasta que de sus carnosos y perfectamente perfilados labios salió una palabra  
  
  
“Milo”  
  
  
Y la ira creció en mí en ese preciso instante. Esa palabra era la confirmación de que era a quien yo buscaba. Ese ser de quien era la completa culpa de mi soledad. Ese demonio nocturno que me había arrancado a quien más había amado, su nombre Afrodita.  
  
  
Sentí una fuerza extraña apoderarse mí, lo vi todo en rojos destellos, me deje ir contra el con fuertes zancadas que resonaron como si taladrase la piedra, lo tome de los hombros y hundí mis colmillos en su cuello.  
  
  
  
  
**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Te has llevado, te has llevado mi auto-control  
Me tienes viviendo solo para la noche  
Antes de que llegue la mañana la historia ya se contó  
Te has llevado, te has llevado mi auto-control_

  
  
  
Como si un primitivo instinto me llevase a hacerlo. Su gloriosa sangre bailo en mi boca. Y sentí un torrente de sentimientos, vivencias, pensamientos, viajar en ella. Estaba siendo inundado con tanta información. Y cuando no pude más lo solté.  
  
  
Mi cuerpo cayó sobre un charco, sentí el agua mojar mis ropas y escuche el chapoteo clásico del lodo bajo de mí. Levante la vista aún aturdido y le vi allí, delante de mi observándome, sonriendo. Tal parecía que no le había causado ningún daño. Sus colmillos blancos destellaron en la oscuridad, su figura se alzó sobre mí y salió como impulsado por una fuerza invisible, lo último que alcance a percibir con claridad fueron sus cabellos agitados por el viento.  
  
  
Esa noche me tomo más de lo que nunca creí que haría el llegar a casa, fue casi una maratón llegar y meterme en el oscuro ataúd antes del amanecer, pero mi creadora me había dicho _Si no quieres tener una horrible muerte llena de dolor interno y externo mantente alejado del sol, somos seres nocturnos que se alimentan de la energía vital de otros, somos criaturas casi demoníacas que pertenecen a las sombras y como tal algunos placeres están vetados para nosotros, pasear bajo la luz del sol es uno de ellos._  
  
  
Como la extrañaba, sobretodo en sus momentos de lucidez. Cuando podíamos ir en busca de mortales juntos, cuando no se echaba a llorar a los pies de una iglesia y sobre todo cuando solo existía yo en su mente.  
  
  
Cuando salíamos a observar las estrellas y la luna era un placer y un momento íntimo y no solo parte del castigo de una vida eterna.  
  
  
Cuando podíamos cazar y alimentarnos de una vida humana sin sus ataques de remordimientos, sin sus lágrimas sanguinolentas bajar por su rostro y empapar su vestido blanco. Era el ser más hermoso y perfecto, hasta que la hilaridad la atacaba, comenzaba con risas sin un motivo, las risas se convertían en llanto y el llanto en gritos. Los llamaba… a su familia.  
  
  
Me contó como los vio morir, uno a uno. Yo le decía, le imploraba que dejase sus remordimientos, que disfrutase de la inmortalidad a mi lado pero nunca lo hacía.  
  
  
Pase esa noche pensando en todo lo que vi en la memoria de Afrodita a través de su sangre. Llevaba demasiados años vivo, más de quinientos, vio tantas cosas. La amó tanto o más que yo. Pero la abandono y lo odie por eso, pero también lo ame, si no la hubiera dejado ella no me habría buscado.  
Recuerdo que rasgue mi ropa y mi piel en el medio de la desesperación, los recuerdos de Afrodita terminaron convirtiéndose en pesadillas vividas. Su pueblo, el frió, la nieve, su madre enferma postrada en la cama, como el religioso había gritado _Draug_ como la vio morir a manos del pueblo, como su padre intento protegerla y termino en una pira. El anochecer, el frió de las calles, él golpeado, casi mutilado, sangrante y ciego de un ojo buscando refugio en la tumba recién abierta de sus padres, su madre regresando, envolviéndolo, mordiéndolo para después convertirse en una pila de cenizas, como si el salvarlo de una muerte inminente la hubiese hecho vivir solo unas horas más. Él huyendo del lugar.  
Los gritos, la iglesia ardiendo, el cura suplicando perdón, las calles desoladas… afrodita cubierto de sangre envuelto en una capa roja caminando entre la nieve manchada en escarlata.  
  
  
No sabía el por qué me había dejado ver todo aquello, pero desperté lleno de lo que parecía sudor y lágrimas, pero eran de un rojo vivo.  
  
  
Esa noche lo busque también entre las calles, ahora mi estampa era como de una aparición del infierno, con la sangre coagulándose a mi alrededor y mi ropa emanando olor a muerte.  
  
  
Camine largo tiempo, sin siquiera alimentarme, sentía casi una desesperación eufórica por encontrarlo, por verlo de nuevo, por sentir su presencia.  
Después de vagar por el centro de la pequeña ciudad al fin lo pude oler, el almizcle.  
  
  
Lo encontré dejando flores dentro de una iglesia, camino junto a mi sin temor alguno, me sonrió ligeramente y se fue.  
  
  
Yo me quede anonadado en mi lugar, Milo me había dicho que moriríamos si solo pusiésemos un pie en una iglesia, a pesar de que ella había robado de la tumba de su abuela un rosario de perlas talladas en un cristal. Me había dicho que había obligado al velador a abrir la tumba y después de sacarlo lo había matado y bañado este con la sangre del desafortunado hombre ‘le quite la santidad, mate y lo empape en esa sangre producto de un crimen, lo bañé en muerte’ me había contado. Su creador le prohibió acercarse a las iglesias, más no a los camposantos. Milo pensaba que cualquier objeto religioso que había sido manchado en sangre perdía su santidad, aunque fuese en el medio de una guerra ‘esta maldito, al igual que yo’ decía cada vez que lo tomaba en sus manos y lo besaba. A veces lo llevaba en el medio de sus blancos y redondos pechos, cuando hacíamos el amor. Una noche le pregunte si creía en la condena eterna y me respondió que esta ya existía, en su cabeza.  
  
  
  
  


_Otra noche, otro día que se pasa  
Yo nunca dejo de preguntarme  
Por qué  
Ayudaste a que olvidara mi papel  
Te has llevado, te has llevado mi auto-control_

  
  
  
  
Las noches que vinieron me vieron seguirle entre las calles, avenidas, callejuelas y callejones. Me vieron observarle mientras desangraba a una bella mujer en el medio de la fuente de la plaza, me envolvieron en su oscuridad al observarle caminar entre los mortales y saludarles como si fuese un igual.  
  
  
La confusión me atenazo. Milo me contó que su creador le ‘temía’ a los mortales ¿Qué era esto? Se mezclaba y se comportaba como uno. Le vi salir de un baile acompañado de un joven, riendo como si el mundo fuese solo un juego más.  
  
  
Mi deseo de matarlo no había desaparecido pero no era tan intenso como la curiosidad que me atormentaba. Quería explicaciones y las buscaría a cualquier precio.  
  
  
El buscarlo cada noche y observarlo se estaba convirtiendo en mi obsesión. Cada noche que me iba al ataúd lo único que ansiaba era que la noche viniese, que envolviera todo en rededor para poder salir a verle. Esperaba con ansias la salida de la luna más para observar a Afrodita que para alimentarme. Si el hambre no me atenazara no haría más que mirarle, eso me temía. No solo se comportaba como un mortal, tenía amistad con varios. Al pasar las lunas observe que no mataba en si círculo cercano, lo hacía con vagabundos, prostitutas o prostitutos, ladrones, marineros, cualquiera que no despertare sospechas. A excepción de sus presas presas favoritas que eran religiosos. Curas, monjas le daba igual, si portaban una insignia religiosa no tenía piedad.  
  
  
Yo sabía que me había estado dejando observarle, de cierta forma me había abierto una puerta a su intimidad. Una noche me harte de los harapos que llevaba, salí desnudo de la catacumba y después de alimentarme de un marino robe su ropa. Lo había buscado de mi complexión precisamente con este propósito. El cabello de un vampiro no se ensucia o cambia su forma después de la trasformación. O por lo menos eso era lo que yo había experimentado hasta el momento. Lo peine un poco atándolo con una cinta.  
  
  
Al hacerlo la recordé, sus manos en mi cabello. Como después de alimentarnos regresábamos a la catacumba solo a que me alisase el pelo. Lo tocaba lo sentía, me abrazaba por la espalda diciéndome lo bello que era.  
  
  
Me encamine a las calles de nuevo. Lo vi irrumpir en una iglesia y lo deje hacer. Seguro que a la mañana siguiente encontraban más que los diezmos en el altar.  
  
  
“No le temes a la iglesia” le dije en cuanto salió. Me miro con lo que pareció ser aprobación a mis ‘nuevas’ ropas.  
  
  
“Claro que no, ¿Por qué debería?” dijo con calma deteniéndose frente a mí.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
